The present invention relates to electrolytes circulation type cell stack secondary batteries, particularly those in which the negatively active material is a metal such as cadmiun, zinc or lead, and more particularly the invention relates to such secondary battery which suppresses and prevents the occurrence of three problems due to the flow of small shunt current, i.e., (1) shunt current loss, (2) inequality of quantity of charged electricity and (3) occurrence of abnormal electrodeposition.